


Stand Up

by KateSmithNoble



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who: Academy Era, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateSmithNoble/pseuds/KateSmithNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telepathy lessons are hard. Especially for some people who struggle with this subject. Just as Theta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who of course and I just love to write these characters  
> Just to say this is really fluffy, because I'm too often crying about this wonderful pairing. I needed this, so I wrote it.  
> Theta and Koschei. Academy Era.

"Stand up!" commanded the trainer.  
Theta had dropped to his knees, panting and pressing his hands to his head.  
This week they had telepathy lessons all day long on a higher level than ever before and he had just lost a battle with an older student.  
The walls around his mind had been dragged down and the other one was digging deep inside his thoughts. The blond didn't know if he was hurting him on purpose or by accident, but the pain was real.  
Groaning in ache, he pushed himself up and faced his opponent again.  
"Are you doing it on purpose?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"You should teach me how I defend myself and right now, you're just attacking me!"  
The older boy smirked and responded: "That's the only way you can learn it. Prepare yourself...and again.."

By the end of the day even normal thinking made his head spin and the pain was blindingly burning through this head.  
Theta felt sore mentally, weak, and he couldn't build up proper defences anymore.  
He wasn't alone in this condition, but that fact made it even worse...  
The other students accidently projected thoughts towards him and he couldn’t avoid hearing them

_'I will never make it'_  
 _'Why did they have to execute him...Dad I miss you...so unfair...I need you'_  
 _'That's too much...no..I don't want to..please'_  
 _'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH...no.stop'_  
 _'Why do we have to do this..'_  
 _'I want to go home..I miss home...I hate it here.'_

All those thoughts were underlaid  by pictures of home, family and so much pain.  
Trying to escape them he ran out of the room as soon as they could leave and bumped into someone. Mumbling an apology he looked up to the girl and realised it was his friend Ushta.  
"Hey Theta. You should really look where you're running.."  
"Sorry, Ushta." he answered flatly.  
Too many thoughts were invading his mind and the blond stumbled, feeling like he would faint every moment and grabbed her arm searching for balance.  
Ushta frowned and asked: "Is something wrong? You look sick."  
"Telepathy training...I couldn't hold back the trainer...I...everybody is so loud...I have to get to my room...please help me." responded Theta, the ache accenting his words.  
She nodded and put and an arm around his waist, letting him support himself on her.  
"Thank you." looked he up to her.  
"No problem, just hold on."

Fortunately it wasn't very far to his quarters. He was one of the lucky students, who had their own private room.  
It was on the south front of the building and one could see the miles and miles of red grass surrounded by the Mountains of Solace and Solitude.  
The suns were going down and the sky was turning deep red, when Theta and Ushta entered the room.  
"I think that course doesn't do you any good..." she said to him.  
"Uhuh" mumbled the blond and pressed his hands to his temples.  
Ushta helped him to take off the crimson jacket.  
"Thanks. I can handle it."  
"You're sure? I can send a message and stay for a while...and if you would let me maybe help with the telepathical defences."  
He looked up and smiled faintly. No he really would like to have somebody inside his mind right then.  
"Oh no..go to your dimensional-dynamic-TT-lessons. I know you love it. I'll be alright, when I've got some rest."  
" Alright, but send for me if it gets worse."  
"Okay."  
Before she left she helped him to get to his bed and with a little bit worried sounding: "Bye Theet." left him alone.

Once she was gone the blond took off his shirt and shoes, and just in his trousers, laid down on the bed, facing the window. Luckily student dormitories had a psychic shielding, so he couldn't hear them anymore.  
Much better this way.  
Theta starred at the nature outside and tried to ignore the pain pulsing in his head and to order his thoughts.  
With every double-heartbeat he could feel the blood pounding in his temples.  
Telepathy just wasn't a talent of him. He had nearly failed the basic level course, wasn't there for Kosch. Sometimes he wondered why he even stayed at the academy. Even Brax was constantly laughing at him, because he failed so many 'easy' exams in the beginning. It was getting better, but actually..he didn't have any idea why he had failed them...maybe he just didn't want to, because he didn't like the whole Time Lord society structure.  
Theta sighed.  
One of the befriended Houses once loomed a new member, but according to the laws they didn't have the right to do it...resulting to the execution of the father.  
Theta frowned at the darkening world outside. These thoughts were not helping.. his headache was as bad as before.  
Pressing his eyes shut, he tried to concentrate on the silver leaves of the tree where they have spend the afternoon and night few weeks ago.

Red...black...silver..orange...

It helped...not as much as he wished it to, but it did. His tensed shoulders relaxed a tiny bit and the furiously swirling thoughts lost in their velocity.

Suddenly the door opened. Theta looked towards the door and smiled for the first time that day.  
Koschei.  
"Don't you have a mathematics lecture or something?"  
"Yes I do. Boring stuff. I'm rather here." answered the black haired student and took of his jacket and shirt. Usually Theta would have dragged him down to the bed, because of that view, but every move still hurt, so he just smirked weakly and sifted to one side to make him some space.

 

Koschei really didn't waste time, so as soon as he crawled on the bed, he leaned over and pressed their lips together. A gentle "hello"-kiss , which lingered quite long and turned more passionate.  
Once he pulled away, Theta reached up to push one of the long black strands of hair from his face, smiled and whispered:  
"I've missed you so much today.."  
"I know. I've missed you too." answered Kosch, kissed him again and added:  
"How is your head?"  
"Awful...how do you know?"  
"Besides that I can feel it now? Ushta told me." he let his hands soothingly trace along the other's neck, shoulders and arms, making Theta relax beneath his touch.  
"I could help you.."  
"And what have you been doing until now?"  
"Being very bad at resisting you. It's your own fault...waiting half naked in your bed."  
"I wasn't waiting."  
"Oh you were."  
"Of course I was." grinned the blond and pulled him down into another kiss. Slowly deepened by both of them, moving their tongues in a dance of playful dominance until Koschei broke the contact.  
"No seriously. You know I'm good at telepathy."  
"And I will project it to you...no."  
"You're suffering Theet!"  
"It will pass...I..I just have to get some sleep."  
"In this state you will never fall asleep."  
Theta knew he was right...Sighing he nodded and said:  
"Help me."  
"Alright...do you trust me?"  
"Completely, but you already knew that."  
"Yeah but I love it to hear it from you." grinned Koschei and sit up, ordering the other to do it too.  
Blue eyes met brown ones and he reached forward, taking the blonds face in his hands. Slowly moving closer he pressed their foreheads together.

Theta gasped when he felt the other's mind pushing passed his shattered walls. The trainer had done it the whole day long and every time he had flinched away from him, but not this time. It was more like he would reach out for him. Feeling the presence of his Koschei was nice.  
The older boy started to take away the pain, ordering the messed up thoughts and building up Theta's defences. Psychic wall have to be build up with concentration and good feelings.  
Therefore memories started to flash up  in his mind.

Running in the grass fields.

His mother stroking his hair and talking about an planet called Earth.

The first laugh that had passed his lips after he entered the academy. It was the day he met Koschei.

The games they played when they were younger. Age ten till fifteen.

The hours of learning for the lectures. The many times when they ran away to run in the grass, to swim in the lake or just to watch the stars.

Every time a touch between friends lingered too long and the first time they kissed.  
A lot of similar situations until it wasn't the same. Until it was more.  
Red grass, his black hair against the orange sky  
Caress, love, pain, blissful sounds, pleasure and heartbeats so loud...being one.  
Silver leaves above them, falling down and _his_ hand catching it in the air.

Theta's thoughts started to slow down, his mind was calm and protected again and the pain gone.  
Opening their eyes in the same second, both leaned into a kiss.  
Just gently were their lips touching and after pulling away Kosch said:  
"Rassilon...you look exhausted."  
"I am, but nevermind that..." answered the blond one, shifted closer to the other, letting his hands run up his arms, their lips always in touch, and pushed him backwards on the bed.  
Chuckling the older one held him back: "Theet...you're too tired for this...Go sleep..you need it."  
"But..."  
"But nothing. I will stay here, alright?"  
Koschei moved him back again and let him lay down on a side, again facing the darkness and stars outside. Turning his head , already sleepy Theta said:  
 "Alright..but..We have to get up at seven.."  
"I will wake you up. Sleep now, love." responded the black-haired boy.  
With a faint smile on his lips the exhausted blond let his head fall on the pillow and managed to mumble: "Love you, Kosch" before falling asleep. Koschei let one of his arms slip around Theta's waist, placed a kiss on the back of his neck and whispered:  
"I love you too." and with the scent of him and the sound of his beating hearts, he fell asleep. 


End file.
